forsakenworldmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Knowledge
How to return to town? 1. If you have a Town Scroll '' in your inventory, you can return to town by tapping “Use”. ''Town Scrolls can be purchased in shop or found dropped by enemies. 2. If you don’t have a Portal Scroll, you can find Crystal Portal by tapping the mini map up in the right hand corner. After tapping the crystal, a menu will pop up and you can choose your destination. What is this small lock on my equipment? Items with a lock are bound equipment and they only can be used by your character. Items without a lock are non-bound equipment; they can be used by your character, but also can be sent to friends or sold at auction. What if my bag is full? 1. Increasing your bag capacity costs an Extension Scroll which can be purchased in shop, received in dungeons, of from ''Toto’s quests.'' 2. You can store excess equipment and materials in the Capital of Glory Storehouse. You can expand your Storehouse by expending materials. 3. If the message ”Your bag is full” keeps popping up, check the amount of materials you have in your bag. It is best to upgrade the size of your bag whenever you can, so when good equipment drops, you’ll have extra space. There are four different types of inventory materials: Potions: basic materials and can’t be traded or sold. Equipment: You can disassemble or auction them. Be sure to use good equipment in team dungeons. Lower level equipment can be disassemble to make more room in your bag, or sold at auction for extra gold. Gems: You can combine gems and embed them in equipment to receive enhancements. Talk to the Jeweler in the Glory of Capital. Tokens: Such as firework emblems and miracle petals, you can exchange them other materials. (PS: Do not discard things like cultivation stones and evolution stones, they will be very helpful when training mount.) How to check my location? 1. Tap the map in upper right hand corner, the triangle symbol on map is your location. 2. When tapping any location on the map, your character will run to that place automatically. 3. When tapping an NPC or monster’s name, your character will run to them automatically. How do send character’s location through chat? When you want your friends to find you, press and hold the triangle signal (character’s location) and your chat will pop up with your characters name and location coordinates automatically. How do I share materials info through chat? Open chat and your inventory, tap the material’s name to have it show up in the chat window. Then tap “send”, and other players will be able to see the item’s stats. How do I quick travel? If you want get to one particular place (For example, specific coordinates, an NPC or a quest location), there is a small foot symbol on lower left side of the interface. Tap it and use a Pass Scroll, you will travel to the destination directly. VIPs have one free pass every day. How do I recover stamina? 1. You will automatically recover stamina, 10 stamina every hour. 2. You can enter dreamscape after 12:00 and 18:00. You get 50 stamina by tapping the stamina button. If your stamina is already higher than 120, you can’t receive any more. 3. You can exchange seasonal items and badges with NPCs for stamina potion. This have time limits, so don’t miss them! What if my character is stuck or dead? If character is stuck somewhere or dead, you can tap settings and it will return to city automatically. Can I abandon quests I’ve already accepted? Yes, click the Quest button at the bottom of interface, find the quest you want then tap “abandon”. How do I add a friend? 1. Choose a player on the screen, tap their portrait, use the “friend” option in the pop-up window to send them a friend request. Or you can tap player’s name to send out request in the chat window. 2. Friends can complete quests and battle monsters together, also send each other gifts and team up to defeat the Shadow. How to team up to defeat monsters? 1. Tap a player portrait, use the “Team” option in the pop-up window to send out team up or join team request. You can also tap player’s name to send out team up request in the chat window. 2. After teaming up, team leaders will be in charge of entering the event or the dungeon. How to enter instance if team member number is less than 5? 1. If you have less than 5 players, you can’t enter dungeons by tapping dungeon button on the main page. 2. You must find dungeon NPC on the map, and the team leader will need to enter. 3. When entering, all members should be together. What if I can’t find enough people for my team? 1. Talk more in the world channel, see if other people have the same quest. 2. If you still can’t find team members, you can team up automatically for dungeons or events. 3. Ask players to team up when there are more players online. How to get gold coins? 1. You will get lots of gold coins when defeating Goblins. If you are lucky, it will also drop reforging stones, astral crystals and nice equipment. 2. After you finish Toto’s treasure quest, you will get lots of gold coins. 3. Kill Elite and rare monsters in Dungeons. 4. Exchange materials for gold at NPCs. Exchange Skill: 1. Many materials can be exchanged just by tapping them, so no need to go to NPCs. How long does it take for the goblin to refresh? Goblins will be refreshed every hour in the Echo Dessert,'' Eversong Grassland,''' Green Lake'' and ''Sky City'''''. Also many Goblins refresh at 12:30PM, 7:30PM and 10:30PM, so better have your team ready! About Fatigue: 1. You can check fatigue point in character-Info-fatigue. Defeating monsters solo will consume 1 fatigue point, teams up 5 players will also consume 1 fatigue point. Beat 1500 monsters will gain half of exp, beat 3000 monsters will gain o exp. 2. Fatigue points are only consumed when defeating monsters in wild. If you enter battle in dungeons or join an event, you still can get exp. 3. Can I use auto battle if my fatigue points are down to 0? Yes but you can’t receive exp, although you can get materials and gold coins. When you do the Sky Wings quest, you can choose use auto-battle option to gain more elemental seeds. About Sin Points: After player kills other player’s character in wild, sin points will be triggered. Player’s names will become more red as sin points accumulate. Every other hour 1 sin point will clear, or you can buy materials to clear them. Will reducing my frame rate have any effect on the game? Reducing your display level will not have an effect on normal game play. eg. Killing monsters, collecting loot. How do I exchange items? Currently you can exchange items through the mail system and at the auction. Direct transactions are not yet supported. How do I get back my deleted character? Characters can only be recovered within 7 days of deletion. So be careful! How can I increase my combat power? Combat power consists of body, equality, gems, artifacts, skills and mounts. Players can enhance them to improve their overall combat power. You can tap the arrow on right side to check details. What up with VIP? How can I check my privileges? If your VIP status has been activated, points will be accumulated and improve your VIP rank. You can check your VIP privileges in the VIP menu in the main interface. What is difference between World Tree Leaves and Soul Tree Leaves? How can I get them? World Tree Leaves can be gained when you recharge your gems; the materials you purchase are unlocked and can also be sent to friends. Soul Tree Leaves are gifts in game. You can use them to purchase and unlock materials in shop. How do I get wings? Once your character’s level is over level 40, enter Eversong Grassland, you can buy wings after you complete Sky Wing quest. Go to the NPC (Name of NPC) in the Eversong Grassland to check what materials you need. How can I get element seeds? You will get element seeds after killing grassland monsters. Following is other method to gain them. Headwater Seed: Find the plant called Life Seed near the Lake in Eversong Grassland. After you collect them, you will gain one to ten kinds of headwater seeds. Flame Seed: Find the elusive monster, the Lost Flame, after you kill them, they will drop one to ten kinds of flame seeds. Hurricane Seed: Find the NPC Lost Wind in Eversong Grassland, you will receive an quest. Take it back to elder Ronn, you will gain one to ten kinds of hurricane seeds. This quest can be done repeatedly (Please explain in greater detail how to repeat the quest). Once you take this assignment, Lost Wind will disappear. Twilight Seed: You can get them in Grassland Altar level 40-50 and the Tainted Land dungeon. Dark Seed: You can get them in the Grassland Altar level 40-50 and the Tainted Land dungeon. Compensation EXP 1. If you’ve gone a day without logging in, or if you didn’t earn enough EXP on a given day, you’ll earn some Compensation EXP the next time you log in. 2. You may then choose to collect the EXP for free, spend Soul Leaves to get 50% more EXP, or spend Gaia Leaves to get 100% more EXP. 3. Only players at level 30 and above may collect Compensation EXP. 4. Players who have reached the level cap may not collect Compensation EXP. Read More Daily Quests Dreamscape Dungeons Equipment Gems Guild Mounts Skills